Love Yourself: Tear
by Jo Liyeol
Summary: Aku akan ada di sisimu, berdiri di sampingmu, bernyanyi untukmu dan membisiki cinta di telingamu. Tidak peduli dosa sebesar apa yang kuterima, tidak peduli segala konsekuensinya. Jika aku bisa terus bersamamu, ini lah caraku bertahan hidup. [BTS FF! DLDR! RnR! BL! General albumfic!] [vkook, minyoon, namjin, hoseok]
1. Teaser

**[** teaser **]**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apa arti persahabatan bagimu?

 _Sesuatu untuk saling percaya dan merasakan cinta orang lain seperti keluarga._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

;:;:;:;

.

.

.

 **Love Yourself: Tear**

— _even if is false, let me love you_ —

.

.

.

.

 **©Jo Liyeol**

occ || au || nonsense || rate t || 2018!fic || bts!  
drama || romance || friendship  
deadly typo!so dangerous.

.

vkook | minyoon | namjin | hoseok  
slash! vkookmin, yoonnamjin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Intro: Singularity.**

"Aku sudah berlari, aku telah berusaha terlalu banyak. Jadi kumohon ... kumohon, _kumohon_. Katakan mengapa? Ungkapkan yang jelas apakah _aku adalah diriku_?"

.

.

.

 **Fake Love.**

"Apa maksudnya? Kita telah melewati ini sama-sama, mengapa malah seperti ini? Bicara, atau aku akan terus bertanya!"

.

.

.

 **The Truth Untold.**

"Bagaimana aku bisa tertawa? Aku bahkan tidak tau apakah aku bahagia saat ini. Maaf untuk segalanya. Tapi bisakah kau kembali? _Aku membutuhkanmu_."

.

.

.

 **134340.**

"Kenapa kau tidak kembali? Tunggu—jangan menjawab. Aku lebih suka memandang langit yang kosong dari pada harus belajar bahasa bintang. Jadi kalau kau menghilang, aku akan menganggap segalanya hanya mimpi."

.

.

.

 **Paradise.**

"Tidak ada surga di dunia, tapi merasakan cinta yang meneriaki namaku; aku merasakan dunia yang lebih indah dari surga."

.

.

.

 **Love Maze.**

"Jika mereka memiliki batas untuk menyukaimu, meraih dan menginginkan cintamu. Aku harap Tuhan juga memberi aturan yang sama kepadaku."

.

.

.

 **Magic Shop.**

"Aku pergi ke toko kelontong sebelah, tidak jauh kok. Mau ikut? Aku bisa membelikanmu buku-buku lama, atau kau bisa berharap mereka menjual keajaiban yang dipasang di etalase."

.

.

.

 **Airplane pt.2**

"Tidak masalah untuk terbang, yang aku takutkan justru sayap-sayap ini saling _merusak_ ketika terlalu tinggi."

.

.

.

 **Anpanman.**

"Tidak bolehkah aku menjadi pahlawanmu juga? Mungkin aku tidak sehebat dia, tapi ditiap embusan napas aku selalu ingin menjagamu."

.

.

.

 **So What?**

"Jadi ... hanya sampai sini? Kita berakhir di sini? Setelah apa yang terjadi, semua perjuangan bersama, segalanya ... _hanya seperti ini_?"

.

.

.

 **Outro: Tear.**

"Aku harap kalian bahagia. Dan jika ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kita untuk selama-lamanya ... tolong jangan lupakan aku. Kenang aku sebagai orang bodoh, seseorang yang mencintai kalian begitu banyak."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Penuh warna . . ._

 _Penuh canda . . ._

 _Sarat semangat dan gelora . . ._

 _Suatu keajaiban yang banyak mengudara . . ._

 _Di sini ..._

 _Dunia kami adalah masa-masa_ _ **penuh**_ _cinta . . ._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Iya, isi kepalaku kadang-kadang ambigu. Tapi kenapa kalau memikirkanmu rasanya berdebar?"

— **Kim Namjoon**.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum, makan yang banyak dan selalu belagak bodoh. Kau yang begini tidaklah benar, tolong kembali. _Aku merindukanmu_ ... menginginkanmu yang ceroboh dan meneriaki namaku. "

— **Kim Seokjin**.

.

.

.

"Kenapa Tuhan menciptakan cinta jika tidak membiarkan seluruh orang mendapatkan _cintanya_?"

— **Jung Hoseok.**

.

.

.

"Aku menyukai sunyi, ketentraman dan tidur. Tapi segalanya menjadi tak lagi berarti saat kau dan suara berisikmu membuatku jatuh hati."

— **Min Yoongi.**

.

.

.

"Walau sesakit apapun ... aku ingin kuat, belagak tak ada masalah dan terus tertawa. Karena dengan begini, aku bisa menjadi rumah yang tepat bagimu."

— **Park Jimin.**

.

.

.

"Maaf kalau egois. Tapi tolong tetap diam, _dan cukup menjadi milikku_."

— **Kim Taehyung.**

.

.

.

"Aku tidak menginginkan banyak. Hanya berharap jika suatu hari di masa depan, kau bisa mengganti namaku dengan marga keluargamu."

— **Jeon Jungkook.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Aku akan ada di sisimu, berdiri di sampingmu, bernyanyi untukmu dan membisiki cinta di telingamu. Tidak peduli dosa sebesar apa yang kuterima, tidak peduli segala konsekuensinya. Jika aku bisa terus bersamamu, ini lah caraku bertahan hidup._

— **Love Yourself: Tear, Opening.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apa arti persahabatan bagimu?

 _Sesuatu untuk saling percaya dan merasakan cinta orang lain seperti keluarga._

 _—_ _sebelum segalanya menjadi salah ketika cinta itu terlalu besar dan tulus._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ** _tbc_** **.**

* * *

comeback yeee~  
aku mau bilang kalo airplane pt.2 beatnya serasa lagu religi muehehe.

[ **Wattpad** : _**joliyeol**_ ]

 **PS(1):** semua _typo_ yang ada adalah kekhilafan **.**  
 **PS(2):** kucinta kaliaaaan ft. titik dua bintang. (tebar sempak dan kecup basah) =3= mumumu  
 **PS(3):** thanks for: follows, favorite, and reviews.  
 **PS(4):** see you on chapter one.

— **30.05.2018.**


	2. Intro: Singularity

**©Jo Liyeol  
** 2018!fic

.

.

.

 **Love Yourself: Tear**  
— _even if is false, let me love you_ —

.

.

001\. **Intro: Singularity**.

.

.

* * *

...

Taehyung membuka mata, tersentak untuk suara pecah yang menggema. Ia mendudukan diri, _hazel_ nya berpendar meneliti ruang tengah yang sepi. Hanya ada pencahayaan dari lampu meja di sebelah sofa, cahaya samar-samar keoranyean. Sejenak Taehyung hanya termenung; menatap kosong sisa-sisa bentuk televisi di kegelapan.

Sekali ia menghela napas, dapat mendengar dengan jelas langkah kaki berjalan ke arahnya lalu mati, jejak tegas itu terheni tepat di balakang sofa.

"Maaf membangunkanmu, Hyung. Tadi tanganku tidak sengaja mendorong gelas."

 _Taehyung tau itu Jungkook._

Tanpa berbalik ia mengangguk samar, justru menunduk memperhatikan jemari kakinya menjejak ubin, "Jam berapa?"

"Hampir setengah tiga."

Taehyung berkedip, mengangkat tangan-tangannya mengusap muka, "Kau belum tidur?"

"Tidak bisa tidur dari tadi."

Ia bangkit dari sofa, "Sudah diberesi pecahan gelasnya?"

Jungkook menggaruk belakang tengkuk, sesaat memperhatikan sebelum membuntuti ketika Taehyung berlalu, "Sudah."

"Tidur sana, kalau Namjoon- _hyung_ tau. Kau bisa diomeli."

Akan tetapi Taehyung tak mempedulikannya, membiarkan Jungkook terus menjadi ekor dan bayangan. Sementara ia terus di depan, melangkah menyalakan lampu ruang tengah lalu masuk ke dapur. Kaki mereka terhenti di depan kulkas. Tatkala Taehyung mengambil botol soda; Jungkook menyerobotnya kasar, "Jangan ini."

Taehyung mamutar bola mata, kemudian membungkuk, beberapa senti sebelum jemarinya meraih sisa minuman kaleng Jungkook lebih dulu melangkah, menggeret pinggangnya menjauh dari kulkas. Mengangkatnya mudah dan mendudukinya di konter.

"Pagi-pagi sekali kita ada siaran radio, kalau minum dingin nanti suaramu serak, Hyung."

Taehyung mendecak kali ini, emosinya menjalar bukan untuk omelan; justru tidak terima diperlakuan demikian, "Hanya karena badanmu besar dan lebih kuat sekarang, bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya mengangkatku, bocah."

Jungkook tertawa.

 _Sengau._ Taehyung bisa dengar suaranya yang teredam parau.

"Ei," Taehyung menyipitkan mata mencemooh, "Mengomeliku, suaramu sendiri sudah seperti itu."

Lagi, Jungkook tertawa. Kini lebih pelan dan tanpa makna. Sudut bibirnya terangkat pongah ketika membalikan diri, sedikit melompat ia duduk di sebelah Taehyung.

"Tadi kepalaku sakit sekali, kerongkonganku rasanya tidak enak, lalu saat memaksakan tidur mataku justru jadi perih. Ya sudah begadang saja, lalu pas berjalan-jalan sebentar suaraku sudah seperti ini."

Taehyung menoleh memperhatikannya, "Dan kau memecahkan gelas karena _keluyuran_ saat pusing?"

Jungkook menunjukan cengirnya; rasi manis dari ketampanan yang memikat. Gigi-gigi kelinci itu menjerat Taehyung menjadikanya bungkam, tak berkedip untuk waktu yang panjang.

Tatkala rasionya kembali ia mendesau pelan, menggulung tangan di depan perut.

Hening mendera mereka cukup lama, lantas Taehyung mengembus napas ketika jemarinya meraih dagu Jungkook. Mereka berhadapan. Sejenak, adrenalin itu berpacu.

Jungkook menemukan dirinya yang _jatuh_ , kembali kacau dan berantakan untuk satu sosok yang selalu sama.

Realisasi nyata seluruh bayang-bayang imajiner dalam khayalan delusinya. Wujud unggulan yang begitu memikat segenap atensinya. Faktor utama dari segala kehancuran dan mimpi buruknya.

Semuanya berotasi pada _Kim Taehyung_.

Hyung _satu grupnya._

"Kau tau, Hyung?" Jungkook meraih pergelangan itu, menggenggamnya erat dan menjauhkan jemari Taehyung dari wajahnya. Jungkook menelan liur tak lagi mampu menyuarakan isi hati. Dalam sekejap lidahnya kaku. Bibir itu gemetar memperhatikan _hazel_ Taehyung yang terlihat sabar.

Tapi Jungkook bahkan _tidak mampu_ , pangkal suaranya kembali perih; sakit yang sama menggempurnya habis-habisan. Ia menghela napas, bersikukuh untuk menyuarakan isi akalnya ketika kenyataan tak berlangsung mulus.

Sampai waktu yang berlalu mengambil keputusan untuk Taehyung turun dari atas konter, mendekat ke tengah kaki-kaki Jungkook dan mendongak. Menyugar helaian kelam adiknya sebelum meraih wajahnya begitu hati-hati. Menjadikan mereka kembali bersitatap.

Taehyung tersenyum utuh, menuntun leher Jungkook untuk mempertemukan kening keduanya, "Bicara saja ... jangan membuatku khawatir," berbisik tulus dari intonasinya yang berat dan mendebarkan.

Jungkook menggerit graham. Ia tidak suka seperti ini, ia tidak suka terlihat lemah. Terlebih ... di depan Taehyung.

Dia menjauhkan kening mereka, menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu meraih tangan Taehyung dari rahangnya. Menautkan jemari mereka dalam hening yang panjang.

Hingga keberanian Jungkook tercipta di menit ke delapan, "Kau terlalu sempurna di mataku, Hyung. Dari dulu, dan mungkin hingga selamanya," ia menarik napas sejenak, "Tampan, bertalenta, tubuhmu seperti manekin yang cocok mengenakan apa saja. Kau lucu, manis, terlalu menggemaskan. Kau juga mudah bergaul, gampang sekali mendekati orang asing, dan mereka semua selalu menyukaimu," Jungkook mengetatkan rahang, tangannya mencengkram jemari Taehyung. Menegaskan betapa kacau perasaannya saat ini, "Sedangkan aku? Perlu bertahun-tahun untuk menjadi lebih baik. Usahaku begitu keras sekedar membentuk tubuh ... tapi tetap saja tidak bisa sekeren dirimu. Aku ingin menjadi superior, tapi aku luar biasa takut ketika _hyungdeul_ marah. Aku masih saja kekanak-kanakan, tidak bisa berjalan seorang diri dan bebas seperti pendirianmu yang kuat. Aku selalu yakin bisa lebih baik darimu ... tapi kenyataannya, aku adalah nol, pecundang yang hingga sekarang terlalu kikuk bergaul dengan orang asing," kemudian, pada akhirnya Jungkook menunduk. Serpihan lara menyerangnya bertubi, brutal, _memuakan_. Menjadikannya mengigit bibir gemetar, "Aku yang seperti ini ... apa pantas berjalan di sebelahmu?"

.

.

* * *

Pagi pukul lima. Langkah Jimin terhenti di sisi ruang tengah, lidahnya kelu, gusar bersambut _sakit_ menghajar tepat selubung dadanya.

Yoongi yang baru keluar dari kamar mengernyit, mendekati Jimin yang membatu. Ia mengerjap sesaat, mengerti bagaimana retina adiknya terlihat luar biasa fokus. Menjadikannya kebingungan. Hingga sekembar retinanya mendelik, maka Yoongi _memahami_ titik apa yang menjadikan Jimin merana atas lara.

— _untuk Jungkook yang tertidur di sofa, terlelap nyenyak dalam pelukan Taehyung._

"Kau berdiri di atas danau yang membeku, Jim."

Tersentak, Jimin menoleh, baru menyadari keberadaan Yoongi di sebelahnya.

Ia tersenyum kikuk, debar jantungnya masih melemah ketika terkekeh sengau lalu menghela napas berat dengan cengir polos, belagak seolah baik-baik saja, "Sudah bangun, Hyung? Mau mandi duluan?"

Yoongi diam, tak membalas.

Menjadikan Jimin tertawa sekali lagi, canggung teramat sangat. Ia mendongak kemudian, memperhatikan jam di dinding atas tv. Lantas kembali menatap Yoongi dengan senyum berbinar, "Masih jam segini. Kalau kau mau mandi duluan, aku bakal membangunkan Hoseok- _hyung_ sama Namjoon- _hyung_."

Yoongi masih tak menanggapi, hanya menyaksikan bagaimana Jimin benar-benar _menyedihkan_ di matanya. Tingkahnya yang menahan sakit jelas terlihat porakporanda, Yoongi bisa jelas menyaksikan, bahwa lagak Jimin dipenuhi bualan sakit hati.

Maka ia tergelak rendah, meremehkan dengan vokalisasi yang padat. Sudut bibirnya terangkat, lalu berjalan melewati Jimin, "Kau berdiri di atas danau yang membeku, Jim. Ingat. Jika kau salah melangkah es itu akan retak, maka pada akhirnya dirimu sendiri yang _mati_ dalam bekunya musim dingin."

.

.

* * *

Memasuki pukul enam, Seokjin selesai membuat samgyetang; sup ayam dengan bawang putih, beras ketan, dan gingseng.

Namjoon yang melangkah ke dapur dengan Hoseok terlihat baru bangun. Ketika Hoseok menyerang samgyetangyang baru matang, Namjoon membuka lemari di atas _pantry_ dapur; mengambil bungus Saewookkang.

Seokjin merampas sendok sup di tangan Hoseok, mengarahkannya memukul kepala sosok ini, "Kalau mau makan yang benar! Jangan seperti itu! Jorok!" ia mengomel, tapi amarahnya sama sekali tak menakut-nakuti, Hoseok justru menampakan cengir sok malaikat yang menjengkelkan.

Hoseok menggaruk kepala. Terkekeh sebentar sebelum memeluk leher Seokjin dan bergemelayut, bergeol-geol, mengeluarkan suaranya yang merikik.

Seokjin hanya mendumal, mendengus main-main dan mendorong adiknya menjauh.

"Mandi dulu ah baru makan!" Hoseok berseru ketika berbalik, melenggang pergi sambil bergoyang pantat.

Seperginya Hoseok, Namjoon mendudukan diri di nakas kosong, menggenggam kaleng soda yang diambilnya dari kulkas. Ia mengunyah isi _snack_ , memperhatikan Seokjin yang sibuk sendiri.

"Mau dibantu, Hyung?"

Seokjin menggeleng, "Tidak usah, nanti barang-barang dapur rusak."

" _Dih_ ," Namjoon bersungut, keningnya mengkerut kesal, "Jangan jahat sama orang yang menawari bantuan!"

"Dewa penghancur sepertimu tau apa?" Seokjin mendecih, langkahnya berbalik ke rak piring; mengambil mangkuk besar dan centong nasi, "... engsel pintu saja bisa lepas, mainan Jungkook sampai rusak. Kau itu sekali bertindak bisa buat _dorm_ ini rubuh, tau?"

Namjoon merengut karenanya, mendesau sekali dan mengacuh kemudian. Menenggak isi Saewookkang dari bungkusnya, menggerusnya kasar dan menelan ogah-ogahan.

"Setidaknya, aku bisa bantu-bantu potong sesuatu."

Seokjin melirik dari ujung mata, tergelak sebentar sebelum fokus memperhatikan Namjoon separuh remeh, "Potong apa? Potong jarimu?" ia menggeleng pelan, "Buat orang yang tidak tau cara membelah bawang bombai, memotong ayam, bahkan tidak jeli membedakan pisau yang masih disarungi tutupnya ... _kau benar-benar berbakat untuk membantuku loh_."

Kemudian ia tertawa dari caranya yang persis om-om. Merendahkan Namjoon bukan main.

Sementara yang lebih muda hanya menatap, menelisik datar dan persetan. Ia melompat dari konter, "Cepat suruh anak-anak makan dan mandi, Hyung. Jam tujuh manajer- _hyung_ datang jemput kita," kemudian berlalu pergi sambil memeluk bungkus _snack_ dan kaleng soda di tangan kanan.

.

.

* * *

Jimin tergelak, terbahak pertama kali untuk Yoongi yang tersandung kaki-kakinya sendiri. Di susul Taehyung, Jungkook, Hoseok dan Seokjin yang memekakan tawa sambil bertepuk. Senja semakin larut menyisakan temaram pada pukul delapan, mereka baru pulang dari jadwal bintang tamu di Kiss Radio.

Dari arah belakang Namjoon muncul setelah membahas sedikit hal dengan manajer- _hyung_ , tak lama langkahnya turut macet di depan pintu, memperhatikan Yoongi melompat bangkit dan menjitak kepala Jimin.

.

.

* * *

"Kenapa aku dipukul, Hyung?" Jimin merengut, mengikuti Yoongi ke studionya.

"Suruh siapa menertawaiku?"

"Ei, yang menertawaimu bukan cuma aku."

Yoongi mendelik tak peduli, melepas sepatu dan coat kebiruannya sebelum duduk di kursi yang berputar, "Tutup pintunya."

Jimin menuruti, menutup pintu lalu berjalan ke sebelah Yoongi yang menunduk menyalakan CPU komputer. Iris matanya menemukan Shooky tergeletak di atas _keyboard_ , ia mengambilnya, memainkan di kepala Yoongi kurang ajar, "Tidak istirahat dulu, Hyung?"

Yang lebih tua menepis pergelangan Jimin, merampas boneka itu dan melemparnya ke pojok ruangan, "Kembali ke kamarmu sana."

"Tidak mau."

Ketika layar PC menyala Yoongi memutar kursi, mendongak menatap Jimin tepat di mata dengan iris mata memicing menjengkelkan, "Takut Hoseok menyinggung soal tadi pagi?"

Hening sejenak merasuk untuk sunyi yang _halus_.

Yoongi tau Jimin _tidak_ baik-baik saja, akan tetapi mendapati lagak sok bahagia bocah ini sungguh-sungguh menjadikannya semakin gemas.

Ia menggedik bahu kemudian, kembali memutar kursi menghadap komputer; bersiap menciptakan lagu-lagu dari segelintir nada andai Jimin tidak memeluk lehernya dari belakang, menenggelamkan wajah di perpotongan bahu dan bergumam pelan, nyaris gemetar tak terdengar.

"Aku mau di sini saja," ia menggusak kepalanya, menggerit lemah ketika menghirup aroma Yoongi dalam-dalam, "Omeli saja kalau aku berisik, Hyung. Tapi aku tidak akan pergi. _Aku mau di sini_... bersamamu."

Yoongi menghela napas, sambil mengangguk acuh jemarinya terangkat mengusak sayang kepala Jimin, menyisir helaian itu hati-hati dan menepuknya pelan, "Kau anak baik, Jim. Kau pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan."

.

.

* * *

Di sofa ruang tengah Hoseok menyelingak ketika Taehyung masuk ke Golden Closet, sekembar matanya terpancar heboh dengan logika yang memburu. Ia menoleh ke Seokjin yang fokus menonton di sisi kanan.

 _Tidak_. Batinnya.

Maka tatkala Namjoon muncul dari kamar mandi ia bergegas bangkit, menghampiri kawannya dan menarik Namjoon ke dapur.

"Apaan sih?!"

"Ssht!" Hoseok memberi isyarat cepat untuk membungkam mulutnya, melangkah sebentar menyalakan lampu dapur sebelum kembali menghadap Namjoon.

"Kenapa?"

Hoseok mengusap lehernya gusar, menghela napas berat lalu menepuk pundak Namjoon serius, "Kau lihatkan tadi pagi?"

Namjoon mengernyit tidak paham, sejenak berpikir lebih lama namun akal logisnya tak pula merespon, "Lihat apa?"

"Yang di ruang tamu. Jungkook, Taehyung."

Maka Si ketua tim membuka mulut mengingat, kemudian mengangguk banyak sekali separuh kolot.

Hoseok semakin merapat, memelototi sengit dengan akalnya yang irasional, "Aku tadi lihat Taehyung masuk kamar Jungkook."

Sunyi sekejap.

Lantas di menit ke satu Namjoon mendorong malas kepala Hoseok, "Mereka sering tidur berdua 'kan? Apa masalahnya?"

"Ya Tuhan, Namjoon! Masa _sih_ kau tidak sadar juga? Semakin diamati ... _aku bersumpah_ ini semua semakin jelas loh!"

"Hah? Apanya?"

Hoseok menghela napas, melepas jangannya dari bahu Namjoon dan memijat plipis sambil berkacak pinggang. Atensinya teralih ke lain arah, "Aku rasa mereka punya hubungan _anonim_ yang tidak kita ketahui."

Kembali hening.

Kali ini jauh lebih lama dari sebelumnya.

Namjoon yang menjadi sunyi teruntuk isi otaknya yang mencoba memahami ke arah mana Hoseok berujar, ia mencerna dengan baik, memeta perlahan setiap kata untuk menemukan kenyataan; bahwa ucapan Hoseok adalah omong kosong. Lalu tergelak, sudut bibirnya terangkat, "Lelucon apa yang sedang kau buat, hm?" dahinya mengkerut tidak mengerti ketika menggeleng prihatin, "Bro, kau pikir mereka cukup gila untuk saling jatuh cinta di rumah ini? Kita satu tim loh, dan Jungkook maupun Taehyung pasti paham perasaan semacam itu hanya penyebab kerja sama kelompok bisa berantakan."

Hoseok ternganga, buru-buru memposisikan tangan di depan dada menolak keras ucapan kawannya, "Iya! Aku tau! Aku juga paham apa yang kau maksud! Tapi, Namjoon ... kau bahkan tidak tau kalau Jimin suka—"

"Sudah-sudah. Cukup," Namjoon menyela cepat, tangan-tangannya tengangkat di sisi kepala; begitu tak menginginkan bagaimana ucapan Hoseok mencuci akal warasnya, "Dengan melihat mukamu saja sudah _lawak_ sekali untukku, jadi tidak perlu melucu yang tidak-tidak. Mengerti?" ia menunjuk wajah itu beberapa saat, memberi senyum terakhir sebelum berbalik dan mematikan lampu dapur, "Istirahat sana, kusarankan jangan terlalu banyak melihat karya ARMY dan _kapal_ apalah; delusi mereka itu."

.

.

* * *

"Kurasa kau perlu sedikit berbenah."

Jungkook menoleh, tangannya di ujung kaos tak jadi membuka pakaian ketika mendapati Taehyung menutup pintu kamar.

"Tempat ini berantakan sekali."

"Tidak masalah," Jungkook melangkah mendekat, menghampiri Taehyung yang bersandar di daun pintu, "Aku bisa tidur di kamar Seokjin atau Jimin _hyung_."

"Kau bakal kena masalah lagi sama Yoongi dan Hoseok _hyung_ kalau begitu."

Jungkook mengangguk masa bodoh, berhenti melangkah di hadapan Taehyung. Jemarinya terulur maraih pergelangan itu, menautkan tangan mereka terlalu erat.

"Jangan," Taehyung menggerit, memahami dengan benar bahwa debaran di jantung hatinya adalah _salah_. Ia berkedip, mencoba melepaskan tautan ini namun Jungkook bersikukuh. Ia menghela napas pada akhirnya, meraih pipi Jungkook dan membelainya begitu _rindu_ dengan ibu jarinya yang gemetar. Tangannya turun mengusap leher itu, menelan liur kepayahan dan _kalah_ untuk segalanya.

Taehyung mendengus marah, menyentak tangan di genggaman Jungkook, menariknya dalam _pelukan_. Taehyung menumpu di bahu itu, menghela napas berkali-kali begitu payah. Ia menggeleng akan tetapi genggamannya di jemari Jungkook semakin menguat. Segalanya menjadi semakin tidak benar tatkala akal logisnya menginginkan menjauh namun hati kecilnya begitu tak sanggup.

Ia tediam, sepasang _hazel_ nya memanas seiring dahaga membelenggu respirasi. Taehyung mendesau sekali, memeluk Jungkook lebih kuat, "Jangan, Jungkook. Jangan seperti ini ... _tolong_ , uh, ku-kumohon."

.

.

* * *

"Hyung," Namjoon belum sempat duduk di sofa ketika Seokjin menanggapi sambil terus menonton.

"Ambilkan Lay's sana."

Namjoon memutar mata kesal, "Nanti dulu, Hyung," ia mendengus dan duduk di sebelah, "Aku mau bicara serius."

Seokjin mengangguk, menoleh sesaat memperhatikan Si ketua tim sebelum meraih bantal sofa dan merapat merebahkan diri di pahanya, "Bicara apa?" separuh tak acuh ia masih menonton siaran tv.

Namjoon terdiam sebentar, menimbang-nimbang banyak hal untuk perkataan Hoseok. Isi kepalanya berat namun paham betul bahwa yang diucapkan orang itu mungkin saja candaan.

"Begini ...," sedikit bertutur ragu, jemarinya memilin asal lengan kaos yang dipakai _hyung_ nya, "Andai kata, mm ... ka, kalau-kalau anggota di grup kita ... uh, ada yang suka sama _member_ lain, ba-bagaimana menurutmu?"

Tanggapan selanjutnya adalah hening lama untuk setengah menit.

Namjoon mengigit bibir, memejam mata merasa bodoh, ingin sekali membenturkan keningnya ke tembok.

 _Apa-apaan sih pertanyaannya barusan?_

 _Bukannya dia sendiri tidak percaya dengan Hoseok?_

 _Duh, Namjoon!_

"Kenapa?" Seokjin bersuara sambil meraih sisa kripik di meja menjadikan Namjoon tersentak. Ia membenarkan posisinya kembali, memakan isi _snack_ dari tempatnya tanpa beban. Lantas lanjutan dari tanggapannya hanya menghasilkan Namjoon luar biasa menyesal karena bertanya, "... kenapa tanya-tanya hal tidak masuk akal begitu, hm? Kau suka aku ya?"

"... syiet."

.

.

* * *

Namjoon masuk ke kamarnya, sesaat tersentak menemukan Taehyung yang telah berdiam nyaman di balik selimut.

Refleknya membeku, utuh membatu sementara rasionya mengingat lagi perkataan Hoseok.

Jika benar Taehyung dan Jungkook memiliki hubungan _lebih_ dari yang selama ini ia ketahui, mengapa adiknya satu ini cepat sekali kembali setelah ke Golden Closet?

Tidakkah mereka melepas rindu lebih lama?

Atau melakukan macam-macam seperti selayaknya kekasih yang bersembunyi dari banyaknya mata?

Taehyung justru di sini, telah berbaring di ranjangnya sendiri dan terlihat seperti biasa.

 _Tenang._

 _Nyaman._

 _Terlalu acuh tak acuh._

Detik berselang lama, pada akhirnya Namjoon menggeleng banyak sekali berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa apapun yang terangan hanyalah omong kosong. Tidak lagi ingin memikirkan hal-hal tanpa arti. Ia melangkah ke ranjangnya sendiri setelah menutup pintu, melangkah abai, duduk di bibir kasur. Seiring menghela napas mencuri pandang ke belakang memperhatikan Taehyung yang membaca _manhwa_.

Pada akhirnya Namjoon mengembus napas berat, memukul pelan kepalanya sendiri dan buru-buru masuk ke dalam selimut. Berbaring membelakangi Taehyung berusaha terlelap dengan benar.

"Kenapa sih, Hyung?"

Di ambang alam tidur Namjoon tersentak, seketika berbalik memperhatikan Taehyung yang mengernyit memeta keadaannya.

"Manajer- _hyung_ bicara yang membuatmu banyak pikiran?"

Sejenak Namjoon tergugu sebentar; mencoba menetralisir raut muka dan debaran jantungnya sebelum menggeleng cepat, "Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Cuma ... kemarin aku menemukan film bagus dan belum bisa melupakan endingnya."

Sekejap, Taehyung berbinar, mengacuhkan sebentar bacaannya sekedar memperhatikan Namjoon dengan benar, "Sebagus itu? Film apa? Coba aku mau tonton!"

Ada hening lumayan lama tatkala Namjoon banyak berpikir, menimbang-nimbang segala hal sebelum tertegun. Menatap Taehyung lebih lekat dan menemukan keantusiasan adiknya yang menggemaskan. Maka Namjoon mengukir senyum di sudut, keningnya mengkerut iseng, "Island Fever," tuturnya tenang kemudian kembali berbalik, "Cepat tidur, besok kita tidak ada jadwal tapi jangan sampai bangun kesiangan," berlagak sok tegas sambil menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Sementara di ranjang miliknya yang lebih muda menutup komik, meraih ponsel dari nakas mencari rekomendasi yang dimaksud. Karena Taehyung tidak akan pernah tau bagaimana Namjoon mengudarakan tertawa tanpa suara di dalam kain tebal itu.

.

.

* * *

Pagi-pagi sekali Jungkook terbangun karena mimpi buruk, sesuatu yang menjadikannya menangis ketika terbangun. Merasakan seluruh rasionalismenya hancur lebur, membuat kepalanya pening dan tak lagi mempunyai upaya untuk bertahan dari rasa perih.

Ia tidak ingin mengakuinya.

Akan tetapi membayangkan Taehyung yang menjauhinya, melepasnya dan meninggalkannya sendirian menjadi neraka dunia meski dalam sebuah mimpi.

Jungkook belum sanggup menerima _kehilangan_. Bahkan jika jatuh cinta pada Taehyung adalah kesalahan, ia tidak masalah andai mereka tak diizinkan bersatu. Selama _hyung_ nya masih bersamanya, Jungkook rasa segalanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Duh," kerongkongannya terasa tidak enak seperti malam kemarin; ia menguap, berjalan ke dapur mencari air mineral. Akan tetapi langkahnya mati di depan pintu kamar mandi. Keningnya mengernyit, berusaha memeta dengan benar dan bersikeras kejanggalan yang merasuk ke telinganya tidak lah benar.

Jungkook mendelik, berusaha lebih benar untuk mendekat. Lebih dan _lebih_ menjadikan fokusnya tertuju pada suara itu—pada vokal berat yang memanggil namanya.

 _"... Kook, mm—ah, Jungkook. J-Jungkook_ — _"_

Jungkook menganga, menutup mulutnya dan berjalan mundur. Matanya melebar. Semu menjalar dari wajah hingga puncak telinganya.

Tidak! Mungkin ia hanya salah mendengar!

Atau isi otaknya yang salah mencerna dan terlalu banyak berfantasi.

Bisa saja tidak seperti dugaannya.

Tidak mungkin!

Jungkook berbalik, separuh berlari menuju kamarnya dengan debar jantung yang berdegup terlalu keras.

.

.

* * *

Yoongi menoleh setelah menyelesaikan separuh dari lagu ciptaannya, sudut bibirnya terangkat menemukan Jimin terlelap di sofa; meringkuk dengan Shooky yang dipeluknya erat.

Ia bangkit dari kursi, mematikan komputer dan perlengkapan studio lalu berjalan mendekati Jimin, duduk di ujung sofa meraih jaketnya yang tersampir, menyelimutinya di tubuh Jimin yang memejam nyenyak.

Sejenak, Yoongi sunyi memperhatikan jam yang menunjukan pukul setengah enam pagi. Ia menguap akan tetapi memeta Jimin yang terlelap lebih menjadikannya terjaga.

Perlahan ia beralih terduduk di lantai, memposisikan di hadapan wajah Jimin ketika sebelah tangannya menumpu dagu di pergelangan yang merapat pada pinggir sofa. Menghela napas sejenak, tangan lainnyamenyisir sayang rambut Jimin yang selembut beludru. Sesekali memainkan daun telingan itu hingga Jimin bergerak gelisah. Yoongi terkekeh, atensinya tak beralih, sedikit banyak merasakan hampa yang mengisi jantung hatinya mendenyutkan sensasi nyeri.

Maka ketika sudut bibirnya terangkat pongah, Yoongi melirih melampiaskan perasaan setengah harap agar Jimin tak mendengarnya, "Sudah kubilang berapa kali untuk tidak menyukainya? Kau terlalu baik untuk semenyedihkan ini, Jim. Kau pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan lebih banyak dan sangat-sangat besar. Tersenyum dengan bebas dan merasakan betapa indahnya dunia yang kau miliki sekarang. Kau memiliki potensi, Jimin ... untuk tertawa lebih keras."

Ia mendekat kemudian, menyugar rambut di wajah Jimin dan mengecup keningnya hangat.

 _"Jika benar kau tidak bisa menciptakan kebagahiaanmu, maka izinkan aku melakukannya untukmu."_

.

.

* * *

Pagi hari Seokjin tengah memasak ketika Hoseok yang baru saja memasuki dapur diterjang Taehyung dari belakang. Membalik tubuhnya kasar dan menyalak emosi bukan main, "Beri tau aku di mana Namjoon- _hyung_! DI MANA DIA?!"

Hoseok memundurkan tubuh, merasa heran bukan main dan separuh syok ketakutan.

Seokjin yang menyaksikannya mematikan kompor sesaat, mendekat ke mereka dan menyelip di tengah, menghadapi langsung bagaimana Taehyung terlihat pucat, "Ei, kau kenapa?"

Taehyung menggerit, mendengus emosional, "Di mana Namjoon- _hyung_ , Hyung?"

"Kenapa memang?"

"Otakku teracuni _blue film_ dari rekomendasi sialannya!"

Seokjin mengernyit, "Hah?" sedikit banyak merespon seksama sebelum mendehamkan tawa dan tergelak nyaring dengan Hoseok yang telah terbahak-bahak lebih dulu, "Ya lalu?"

Taehyung mengernyit tempramen, luar biasa kesal, ingin sekali mencekik dua _hyung_ nya ini sekalian, "Kalian tidak tau aku sampai mengunci diri di kamar mandi semalaman karena _panas_ yang timbul gara-gara adegan tidak senonoh! Dan saat kembali ke kamar, biang masalahnya sudah tidak ada! Aku mau memakannya! YA TUHAN!"

Sekali lagi, kedua orang itu mengernyit bersamaan. Hening lumayan lama sebelum Hoseok muncul dari belakang punggung Seokjin dan mengulum senyum mencemooh, "... biar ku _translate_ pakai bahasa manusia. Jika pengartianku benar artinya kau menonton porno dari rekomendasi film-film Namjoon ... dan berarti kau mastrubasi semalaman di WC. Begitu 'kan? Wah-wah, Taehyung—"

Taehyung mengatup mulut, mengigit bibir dan menerka-nerka bahwa isi kepalanya tengah kacau saat ini. Duh, mestinya ia tidak bicara ketika ada Hoseok. Pipinya memerah menahan malu, berusaha menyingkirkan dosa-dosanya, namun memeta kembali perkataan _hyung_ nya entah mengapa menjadikannya lebih bersemu.

 _Bangsat!_

Ia bisa dengar bagaimana Hoseok dan Seokjin tertawa lebih kencang dan bersaut-sautan, mengejeknya dari vokal yang menjengkelkan.

Hoseok berhenti pertama, menelisiknya lama lantas bertutur iseng, "Mau bagaimanapun, Namjoon tidak bisa disalahkan sepenuhnya. Ini sih persoalan hormonmu. Harusnya jika sudah tau ada yang tidak beres, di menit-menit awal _clos tab_ saja. Malah ditonton sampai adegan yang _iyanya_ muncul ... mmm, itu sih kau menikmati juga namanya."

Maka Taehyung menjadi bulan-bulanan kedua _hyung_ nya yang tertawa semakin keras.

.

.

* * *

Jungkook memiliki satu dari ribuan makna, beragam sajak dari ribuan kata, untaian nada dari banyaknya lagu, tata bahasa dari ratusan amandemen. Perubahan adalah saksi bisu dari setiap kejadian yang bermakna, adapun titik derteminasi yang tercipta cukup berpatok pada hitam dan putih.

Jungkook mempunyai segalanya, tiap-tiap jengakal buat mencapai pertukaran hati atas segenap jiwa yang salah. Akan tetapi bahkan meskipun ia selalu _bisa_. Tidak ada kesempatan mengetuk pintu kembali, memulai segalanya dari awal, mengubah hingga akar, menjadikan seluruhnya kembali suci.

Daun-daun yang bermunculan di musim semi menjadi bukti bahwa perjalanan masa terus berputar. Melahirkan seseorang, mematikan yang lainnya.

Jungkook memegang kendali penuh atas sepanjang tahun kehidupan. Keputusan ada untuk terus melangkah atau kembali menjadi _bersih_ , namun sebaik apapun dunia berkerja, perubahan hanyalah sebuah simbol dari segala macam hal-hal tanpa nama.

 _Karena merombak segenggam hati kembali menjadi nol adalah **mustahil** , tabiat pada kesalahan orang-orang naif, sebab memori yang tercipta dari perjalanan waktu tidak lah mudah terhapus._

.

.

* * *

Jimin melepas sepatu di depan pintu, membuka masker dan topinya. Melangkah masuk membawa plastik belanjaan dari minimarket.

Ia mendekat ke sofa ketika Namjoon yang berbincang dengan Yoongi beranjak bangkit dari sana, meninggalkan sosok itu sendirian memperhatikan punggungnya menjauh.

Jimin meletakan plastik di meja, menoleh, masih paham Yoongi belum menyadari eksistensinya. Maka ia terkekeh sejenak, matanya menyipit hilang. Jimin mengambil _cola_ dari plastik, menempelkan kaleng dingin ini ke pipi Yoongi hingga sosok itu tersentak. Reflek menoleh ke arahnya.

Dengan lagak tak berdosa Jimin menggoyang-goyangkan tangan sambil tertawa renyah, "Mau _cola_ , Hyung?"

Sejenak Yoongi terdiam, ingin sekali memukul adiknya. Namun kelakuan Jimin yang menggemaskan menjadikannya lantas persetan, mendesau berat dan merampas kaleng itu.

Jimin mengambil _cola_ lain tatkala Yoongi membuka miliknya, menenggaknya abai dan bersandar punggung ke sofa.

"Coba saja untuk mengutarakan perasaanmu, Hyung."

Yoongi nyaris menyembur isi mulut, retinanya mendelik memperhatikan sisi wajah Jimin yang seolah tak bersalah, "Apa maksudmu?"

Jimin membuka _cola_ nya sendiri dan menggedik, "Kau sudah lama sekali _suka_ Namjoon- _hyung_. Tidak pernah berpikir untuk menyatakannya?" ia menoleh kemudian, lalu tersenyum, "Setidaknya andai hasilnya tidak baik, kau sudah mencoba yang terbaik."

Maka Yoongi terdiam. Memeta bagaimana kilatan di mata Jimin luar biasa tulus. Senyum yang mengembang itu melumpuhkannya, menjadikannya rapuh dan membeku.

Yoongi mengulum senyum sarkastis, menaikan sudut bibir berusaha tak acuh, "Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri, bocah," lalu jemarinya naik menyentil kening Jimin, "Kau bahkan tidak melakukan apapun untuk perasanmu pribadi. Malah belagak sok kuat, sok malaikat, sok paling bahagia di muka bumi—" jeda, jemarinya beralih mengusak sayang helaian adiknya, "—padahal kaki-kaki pendekmu bahkan terlalu rapuh untuk berdiri."

Jimin yang terdiam kali ini, cukup lama hingga meletakan kaleng _cola_ nya ke meja. Tangannya perlahan meraih jemari Yoongi; menuntunnya turun dari kepala, meletakannya di pangkuan, menggenggamnya erat seiring mengusapnya _jujur_ dengan ibu jari.

"Aku serius, Hyung. Justru karena _ini_ aku tidak mau kaupun _sama._ Aku pengecut, idiot yang terlalu takut mengambil langkah baru," bola mata itu berpendar, menatap tepat di retina Yoongi yang tajam, "Tapi kau _beda_ , kau kuat dan luar biasa cerdas. Kau bisa melakukan segalanya, Hyung, _kau bisa jauh lebih baik dariku_."

Jantung hatinya berdenyut, Yoongi dapat merasakan bagaimana sengsara dari serpihan lara Jimin menembus pertahanan debar jantungnya. Ia mampu meresapi _kesakitan_ nyata atas cara bertutur dan rematan di jemari. Menjadikannya _membenci_ untuk seluruhnya. Pada setiap lagak sok kuat Jimin yang menyebalkan, _pada_ senyum manis yang tersinggung dengan retina yang terpancar _kacau_.

Yoongi melepas jemarinya perlahan, mengambilnya dari cengkeraman Jimin hanya untuk _mengenggam_ jemari itu lebih erat. Meyakinkan bawa segalanya baik-baik saja, "Jangan selalu memikirkan orang lain, aku bisa mengatasi perasaanku sendiri _jauh lebih baik_ dari perkiraanmu."

Yoongi menuntunnya, membawanya jemarinya beranjak. Hingga Jimin merasakan _guncangan_ hebat ketika terlalu lembut Yoongi mengimbangi deru napasnya, meraihnya mendekat dan mengecup telapak tangannya lama.

Utuh menghasilkan atsmosfer membeku padam.

Yoongi tak beralih, justru memejam mata, hingga menjadikan Jimin semakin membeku ketika ia bergumam perlahan; membisik halus di telapak tangannya, "... akupun tidak akan mengambil langkah, Jim. Aku tidak akan ke mana-mana. Terus berada di posisiku dan _menunggu_. Aku masih sanggup mengesampingkan prioritasku untukmu, menanti kapan tepatnya kebahagiaan nyata menghampirimu. Tugasku adalah untuk menjagamu hingga saat itu tiba. Aku akan bersamamu dan bersumpah menjadi orang pertama yang menyaksikannya. Kau harus bahagia, tersenyum lebih cerah dan tertawa paling keras di tengah kerumunan. _Karena kau anak baik, Jim, kau pantas mendapatkannya._ "

.

.

* * *

Taehyung selalu datang ke kamarnya, dan Jungkook tidak lagi terkejut mendapati pemuda itu terduduk di bibir ranjang sambil membelai wajahnya.

"Jam berapa?" ia bertanya, menyamankan posisi di dalam tangkup tangan Taehyung.

"Setengah sebelas," jemari Taehyung terlepas ketika Jungkook memutar tubuh, memposisikan tubuh menyamping, memeluk pinggang ramping itu yang terduduk. Taehyung menyisiri rambutnya, menyugarnya halus dan mengusap tengkuknya terlalu lembut, "Tidur lagi saja."

Jungkook menggeleng, menenggelamkan wajah di sisi kanan paha Taehyung.

"Kenapa? Kerongkonganmu sakit lagi?"

"Tidak," Jungkook menggumam pelan, lalu mendongak memperhatikan Taehyung dengan mata bulatnya yang mengantuk, "Hyung sendiri kenapa ke mari malam-malam? Nanti diomeli Namjoon- _hyung_ loh."

Taehyung tidak banyak berekspresi, hanya menggeser tangannya dan kembali menyisiri rambut Jungkook sayang, "Kemarin-kemarin 'kan kau bilang kepalamu sakit, aku khwatir kau bakal _begadangan_ lagi."

Maka Jungkook tersenyum, mengigit daging di bibir dalam dan mengusak wajah pada paha Taehyung lagi, menyembunyikan _semu_ nya yang salah tingkah, "Sok perhatian, _ewh."_

Taehyung sendiri hanya tergelak pelan, membelai gemas suarainya.

Sepi mendera kemudian, Taehyung tidak masalah karena bersama Jungkook telah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih dari cukup. Sesekali jemarinya memainakan _piercing_ di daun telinga itu, dua anting-anting kecil yang menjadikan Jungkook semakin _panas_ diimajinasinya.

Sampai ketika Jungkook menjauh, mendorong posisi dan mendudukan diri. Taehyung bisa lihat bias kemerahan semakin padat memenuhi pipi tegas Jungkook.

Ia meraihnya, menjangkau rahang itu dan mengusap pipi Jungkook luar biasa hati-hati. Taehyung menelan liur kepayahan. Mendekat, mengembus napas berat dan mengecup keningnya kilat.

Lantas menyatukan kening mereka dengan senyuman terukir tipis, "Menggemaskan sekali," bisiknya rendah.

Jungkook menundukan pandangan, dalam sekejap tak lagi mampu menatap balik sekembar _hazel_ Taehyung. Hingga sekon berlalu menjadikan memorinya teringat malam kemarin, waktu-waktu yang membuatnya berlari ke kamar dan tak bisa tidur semalaman di balik selimut, membayangkan banyak hal sementara wajahnya telah memanas dengan warna merah lebih nyata, detik yang berlalu mengingatkannya akan vokal berat Taehyung mendesahkan namanya di kamar mandi.

"Jungkook?"

Jungkook tersentak, mendelik ragu-ragu membalas tatapan Taehyung yang mengernyit heran. Jemari Taehyung merambat halus, mengusap rahangnya sarat kasih.

"Kenapa mm? Memikirkan apa?"

Maka Jungkook menggeleng cepat, sesaat menunduk memainkan jemari, sebelum melepas pangutan Taehyung dan merangkak mendekat menghimpitnya dengan pelukan. Jungkook menengadah, memangku dagu di bahu itu dan menatap _hyung_ nya lama.

Jungkook melepas sebelah tangannya, perlahan mengamit dagu Taehyung hingga embus napas mereka berdiri di satu jalur. Ia dapat _merasakannya_ , deru hangat _hyung_ nya yang mendebarkan; mengacaukan seluruh rasionya dan begitu sanggup menjadikannya semakin hancur di setiap waktu. Jungkook menahan napas, memejam mata dan perlahan memajukan wajah.

Nyaris menyatukan bibir mereka andai Taehyung tidak lebih dulu mencengkram bahunya dan mendorongnya pelan, menjauhkan pangutan mereka kemudian bangkit, "Tidurlah, aku akan kembali ke kamar."

Jungkook tertegun, jelas bisa menyaksikan bagaimana retina Taehyung tak lagi hidup; terlalu kosong, bahkan tersirat kabut gelap yang tidak ia mengerti, "Hyung ..."

Taehyung tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya mengembus napas dan berbalik, menuju pintu kamarnya yang tertutup.

"Hyung!"

Taehyung tak menanggapinya, seolah sengaja mengacuhkan segalanya dan tak berminat bersamanya lebih jauh.

Lantas di waktu yang sama tatkala jemari itu mengenggam knop pintu, "AKU TAU INI SALAH!" Jungkook menjerit keras, matanya berpendar emosi, kerongkongannya perih menelan liur bulat-bulat; begitu kering merasakan dehidrasi nyata dari bagaimana Taehyung terus menjadikannya tak mengerti, "Aku sudah berlari, aku telah berusaha terlalu banyak. Jadi kumohon ... kumohon, _kumohon_. Katakan mengapa? Ungkapkan yang jelas apakah _aku adalah diriku_?" ia mendeguk kemudian, bersikukuh untuk tetap kuat dan tak membiarkan air matanya mengalir, "Bahkan jika aku tak lagi sama ... tidak bisakah kau tetap di sini? Bersanding ... _di sisiku_?"

Namun Taehyung tak berpaling, hanya terdiam separuh menit dan meninggalkannya seorang diri dengan debuman halus yang menggema. Menyisakannya hening; merenggut lara yang perih dan menyesakkan, Jungkook menunduk, berusaha persisten akan tetapi kinerja tubuhnya tak seirama.

Air matanya _mengalir_ tanpa sadar, menderas kencang menyuarakan tangis yang memilukan. Jungkook berkali-kali memukuli dadanya yang tersengguk, tidak ingin seperti ini, _dia tidak ingin lemah karena Taehyung._

Namun Jungkook bahkan tak akan pernah tau.

Bahwa figur itu telah lungsur dari pijakannya, dalam rapuh memeluk lulut-lututnya, terlalu kuat menahan jeritan debar jantungnya. Taehyung dalam sunyi menjemput sakit yang teramat sangat atas tangisan Jungkook yang melesak ke pendengarannya. Meski telah berupaya, nyatanya pertahannanya telah lama runtuh untuk belajar lebih kuat.

Ia menangis, tanpa jejak, tak berbekas.

Akan tetapi harga diri yang tak membiarkan siapapun melihat bagaimana hatinya yang mudah hancur, menjadi suatu simbol dari penyampaian betapa tulus perasaannya pada Jungkook.

 _Tak butuh seluruh dunia tau, tanpa memerlukan bualan manis, cukup menyampaikan dengan seutuh cintanya yang jujur._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ** _tbc_.**

* * *

gak tau mau bilang apa. aku post ini karena seneng banget kak ales update. hehe.  
aku sayang kalian.

[ **Wattpad** : **_joliyeol_** ]

 **PS(1):** semua _typo_ yang ada adalah kekhilafan **.**  
 **PS(2):** kucinta kaliaaaan ft. titik dua bintang. (tebar sempak dan kecup basah) =3= mumumu  
 **PS(3):** thanks for: follows, favorite, and reviews.  
 **PS(4):** see you on chapter one.

— **23.06.2018.**


End file.
